Mina
Mina is the main protagonist in the story Kyoshi Revolts. She is a member and the founder of Team Rebel and is a former slave from Zula Island. She is a strong, kind girl whom detests the Fire Nation's rule over the world, believing it is her sole duty to take down Supreme Fire Lord Azula. She was raised by slave owners, and never really knew her parents. After Mina escaped from Zula Island at the age of fifteen, she came across weapon specialist Kaila and former Fire Prince Chen, who joined her in her rebel quest. Mina traveled with them to the legendary Rebel City while also avoiding the vicious life-threatening assaults carried out by Princess Mitsuki and General Yi. Upon their arrival, Mina made friends with top rebel advisers Ray, Giu, and their leader, Kambi. The city, however, was eventually also conquered, and Mina and her friends were expelled from it. Mina is also skilled in archery and martial arts. She learned from her friend Kaila as well as her former master Arrow. She has not, however, achieved mastery yet. History Background Born as a slave, Mina always desired to live on an other place, as a free human. But with the Fire Nation guarding the island, escaping was impossible. She almost never saw her parents, because all the slaves sleep in giant spaces, and her family slept in a different space. She didn't have any close relationship to them and started training on her own with a self-made bow. She wanted to release the world from the Fire Nation evil's grip, but therefore she had to escape from Zula Island. Team Rebel Escape from Zula Island After being thrown in a small cell for disgusting a nobleman and acting rebelliously, Mina finds an old piece of toilet paper containing a detailed memoir of a woman's life, and on the back an escape plan. She tried to convince the people of Zula Island to escape with her, but they refuse, as they do not have the will and hope that Mina has. That night, Mina snuck onto a ship exporting a dead Koi from the island. She makes it on to the ship, but was forced to hide in the Koi Fish's body. She later wakes up, and sees that she is on Fire Nation territory.Kyoshi Revolts, Book 1: Refugee, "The World Like it Shouldn't Be" Fire Nation Life Mina found herself roaming Jang Hui Village. She soon bought a Fire Nation disguise. As she traveled Jang Hui, she met many liberal people whom she actually was able to entrust with her secret of being Earth Kingdom. One of the most notable people she meets is an old man who gives her a few words of wisdom on her journey, changing Mina's outlook on Fire Nation citizens. Unfortunately, a man named Gian overhears Mina and the man talking, and he quickly reports her to General Mung. After a quick chase through the village's river, Mung finally catches Mina by holding a little girl hostage, causing Mina to surrender instantly.Kyoshi Revolts, Book 1: Refugee, "Destination: Fire Nation" Mina was then dragged over to a Fire Nation Detention Facility. Mina, surprisingly, starts to lose hope after meeting the facility's warden, Adgul, and being a target of bullies. She, however, is saved from a gang called The Fiends by a girl who would become one of Mina's greatest friends and allies, Kaila. Later that day, Kaila snuck into Mina's cell to get to know her better. Kaila then told Mina of Team Avatar, Supreme Fire Lord Azula, the great battles, and all the other aspects of The War. Hearing these stories, Mina regained her courage, realizing the world needed to be freed from the Fire Nation's shackles. Luckily, she and Kaila were soon let out of the facility due to their young age.Kyoshi Revolts, Book 1:Refugee, "The Supreme Realm" In School After being removed from the Detention Facility, Mina and Kaila were dragged over to a Fire Nation School, which was under much crueler management. She and Kaila both despise their teacher, and Mina was forced to even see Kaila get hit in the head by a guard, thanks to the Class Snitch. The girls plan an escape to free the entire school, with the help of a boy named Jen. The Class Snitch, however, finds out about the escape and tells the teacher, in which Mina and Kaila are forced to escape alone, with a heartbroken Mina forced to cope with having to abandon the children, and having to cope with the fact that she forgot a coin that was once her father's.Kyoshi Revolts, Book 1:Refugee, "As The Bell Rings" Meeting the Fire Prince When walking through a forest, after Mina realizes she lost her precious coin, she becomes depressed. This also upsets Kaila, and she decides to offer Mina some archery lessons. Mina is very enthusiastic, and they begin to search for an open spot. While searching, a boy jumps from the bushes, asking if they are escapees. When he reveals he's the crown prince, they draw their weapons, pointing them at the boy. But Chen says he has abandoned his nation, Mina says he should go away. The girls leave, leaving a sad former-crown prince behind. Mina's wish is fulfilled as she and Kaila find a perfect open spot and start practicing. However, the lesson is interrupted as the boy again rises from the bushes, trying to reason with them. The girls don't have patience anymore and attack him. The boy is no match for Mina and Kaila and is quickly defeated. Kaila wants to "kill him", but the boy says he wants to free the world from the tyrannic rule of his mother and sister. Kaila knacks off, but they decide they can't trust him. Later Mina asks if Kaila would really kill someone, and Kaila says they live in a hard world, and have to do whatever is necessary. Before Mina can respond, they are ambushed by robbers, who disarm and bind them. All seems lost, but then Chen attacks the robbers and succeeds in giving the girls their weapons back. Together, they defeat the robbers and after the battle, Mina and Kaila decide that Chen may join the group. They set out together and encounter a wanted poster of Chen, saying he's wanted for betraying his nation.Kyoshi Revolts, Book 1: Refugee, "Royal Visit" A few days later, after escaping from some Fire Nation Soldiers, Mina and her friends come across a village with only elderly and middle aged people. After finding out the village was being "terrorized" by a thief. Mina and Chen attempt to catch the thief, whom they find out is the very man who gave them hospitality. He defeats them by surprise, and covers up for himself by telling the other villagers that Mina and Chen were hiding gold. Just before they could be torn to pieces, Mina and Chen are saved by Kaila, and the three leave the village more or less unharmed.Kyoshi Revolts, Book 1: Refugee, "The Old Town" Run from Enemies While listening to Chen's life stories, Mina and her friends are suddenly attacked by none other than Princess Mitsuki, Tam Mee, and Quanlee. The three girls attack viciously, and though Mina wants to stay and fight, she also decided running away is best. Mina, Chen, and Kaila continue running, though, when they come across the girls at a train station, Mina decides it would be best to fight them, and the a battle on the train commences. Mina at first fights Tam Mee, though she is overpowered. Kaila and Tam Mee then fight, and Mina fights Quanlee, who destroys all her arrows. Just before she is defeated, Mina ran to the train's control room, escaped Mitsuki's fire blasts, and stopped the train, throwing Mitsuki and her friends off and letting her (Mina) and her friends escape. The team then comes across a large and mystical lake. While there, Mina finds, nurses, and befriends a young boy and his mother. Mina also sits back and watches Kaila and Chen slowly gain romantic feelings for each other, much to her amusement. One night there, however, the little boy is kidnapped, and Mina finds out he is actually a captured slave forced to dig a dam. Mina awakes Kaila and Chen, and together they destroy the dam and free the slaves. The slave owners are arrested, and Mina and her friends are given money supplies by the little boy's family. After freeing the slaves, Mina and the rest of Team Rebel come across the lively and prosperous Mango City, where Mina vastly enjoys it. Mina suggests they go to the bay, though they are soon surprised when they city's citizens are told to stay indoors. Mina and her friends soon find out that the cause of this was Yi, a general with an amazing Firebending ability to superheat air. Chen repels him as best as he can, though him and Kaila are soon trapped. Mina saves their lives at the last second by pushing them into the river. She and Yi then face off, though Yi burns her bow and arrows without even moving. Just before Mina is killed, she figures out a way to deflect Yi's ability. She runs in circles, and Yi is unable to pinpoint her, ergo his abilities are useless. Kaila and Chen then get out of the river, and Yi is forced to flee. Mina, Chen, and Kaila, sick of the constant assassins sent on them, decide to rest at an eerie village. Much to their utter surprise, the village is tormented by a group of three evil spirits; the Haizi. After a man is murdered, Mina and her friends try to stop the spirits. The Haizi find them, and the spirits attempt to kill them. Mina and Kaila find their powers useless, and Chen can barely hurt them with his Firebending. Finally, after the Haizi have already traumatized Chen, they turn solid, and Chen is able to almost completely destroy them. Mina and the rest of the team were put into slight shock after that experience, though Mina was the least affected. Journey to Kein Forest Mina, along with Kaila and Chen, eventually find Kaila's village, in which they realize that Azula has decreed that it be burned to the ground and the citizens be killed, due to Kaila revolting. After hearing Kaila's life story, Mina tries to comfort her, giving her a flower that Kaila would put on her master's grave. The team leaves, and they take a ferry ride to Ember Island. While there, they try to get fake tickets from a Seedy Merchant. The next day, when the team tries to get the tickets, they do not find the Seedy Merchant, and instead find Mitsuki, Tam Mee, and Quanlee. Mitsuki goes after Kaila, while Mina is forced to fight Tam Mee. Though she proved she could stand her ground, she did not come close to winning, and Tam Mee eventually is able to block her chi. Kaila, however, is able to save Mina and Chen from Tam Mee and Quanlee, as Momo saved Kaila herself from Mitsuki. Eventually, Kaila helps Mina and Chen to the ship, and they enjoy fawning over their new pet. On the ship, Mina is having the time of her life. She has the luxury she could only dream about when she was a slave. Kaila however, is still very eager and ready for battle, to which Mina says she should relax and calm down. Nevertheless, Mina enjoys the many options for having fun on the ship and does most of them with Chen. When they return, Kaila is waiting angrily for them and reminding them that they should never let their guard down, but Mina shouts she doesn't know what fun is. Kaila gives a weak argument on that, and the two don't speak to each other. The next day, Mina is in a spa with Chen, when Kaila pulls them out of the room. She begins to shout at them and calling them fools, when Chen looses his temper and calls Kaila a bi***, causing Mina to gasp. Kaila is shocked and runs, tearing away. Chen tells Mina he will go after her and he leaves Mina - a bit shocked herself - behind alone. A bit later, Mina exits the ship and sees Chen and Kaila hugging. She's happy, until she sees a fireball giong in their direction. She quickly grabs her bow and barely succeeds in obstructing the blast. She and Kaila both fight two of Yi's men, who were attacking them with their leader, while Momo fights another and Chen fights Yi himself. They all manage to defeat their opponent, but Mina is again against Kaila killing someone, so they just leave them pinned to the ground. The trio later shares a group hug, only to see that their ship has left. Kyoshi Revolts, Book 1: Refugee, "A Fiery Road" Now without a ship and the luxury they once had, the group tried to scour money from a few citizens by having Mina show off her skill. She does every task beautifully, until a man says he'll pay her to shoot a coin between his fingers. Mina, however, becomes nervous and ends up shooting the man's finger off. The man challenges her to an Agni Kai, which Chen excepts. Mina and Kaila watched the duel for the most part, though the man soon took them hostage. Chen's fury eventually, over powered him, and he brutally attacked the man, saving Mina and Kaila. Mina and her friends then happily flee. Kyoshi Revolts, Book 1: Refugee, "First Fight" While trying to find a good route to Kein Forest, a series of events occurs in which Mina realizes Kaila can't swim. Feeling bad for her, Mina offers to give Kaila swimming lessons. Mina has Momo guard her and Kaila's clothes, while they changed into skimpier, more silly and swimming appropriate clothes. Mina ends up being a great swimming teacher, and is able to accomplish teaching Kaila all of the basics. When the two finish their lesson, they see their clothes are gone. Mina, along with Kaila, are then forced to walk through an entire village in their silly swimwear, attracting many eyes. The two finally find Chen and Momo at an old woman's house. Mina then comes to the realization that Momo has carried their clothes all the way into the house. Mina (and Kaila) then angrily chase the lemur around the house. Kyoshi Revolts, Book 1: Refugee, "New Plans" After receiving a ferry ride from an "undercover" rebel, Mina and her friends finally make it to the Earth Kingdom. Mina warns her friends that the Dai Li are placed all over the kingdom, so they need to keep a low profile. It is not long before Mina and her friends come across a mysterious gypsy. The gypsy predicts that Chen will discover something amazing about himself, and that danger is lurking. Mina is of course the least skeptical of the kids, and worries that the gypsy's fortune will come true, which it partially does. Mina and the rest of the team then fall asleep in "Nightmare Forest", in which Kaila and Chen have nightmares. At that moment, the rebels are captured by Dai Li agents, all being encased in a rock (minus Momo). As they are dragged away, Momo temporarily knocks out the agents. Mina, Chen, and Kaila then all struggle, and, suddenly, the rock breaks open. The kids are amazed by this, and they suspect Mina may be an Earthbender. After the kids flee the scene, Mina tries to confirm this, though she is unable to move a rock. Soon after, the kids come across their destination, Kein Forest. Kyoshi Revolts, Book 1: Refugee, "The Nation of Earth and Gypsies" Now in Kein Forest, Mina and her friends quickly try to find the Rebel City. They are quickly confronted by General Yi, his men, and a powerful mechanical tank. Mina duels the general and one of his men, while Kaila and Momo try to destroy the tank and Chen fights Yi's men. Mina and her friends nearly lose, though they are saved by about twenty Kein Forest rebels. After Yi escapes, Mina and the rest of the team are escorted to Kambi, the leader of the Rebel City. He happily welcomes them, much to Mina and her friends' happiness. They are then taken to their rooms in the palace by a womanizer and Earthbender named Giu. Kyoshi Revolts, Book 1: Refugee, "City of Rebellion" Battle at Kein Forest After she arriving in Kein Forest, Mina is glad she has found a place where she can practice properly, and immediately starts with it. Kambi gladly assists her in her practicing, but she notices hes not feeling right. She asks him what's wrong, and he says there is something in the air that he doesn't like. He orders some rebels to search and walks away, leaving Mina confused. She's later sitting in the palace with Kambi, when suddenly Giu, Kaila and Chen drop in. They carry a heavily bleeding man with them, and Kambi orders a girl named Ray to heal the man. The man, who's apparently one of the scouts Kambi sent, tells them he was attacked by Fire Nation Airships, and lots of them. Mina is preparing for the attack just like everyone else, when she sees an Air Ship. Giu quickly destroys it, but they soon see that it was only one of the many. She and the rebels find shelter behind a wooden barricade, but after a while the Fire Nation manages to break through and Kambi orders Mina to retreat to the second level. When she arrives there, she meets Kaila and Chen, who have also fought bravely, but were also eventually overwhelmed too. However, after their short reunion, Mina sees Tam Mee and Quanlee coming down from a Royal Jet. Mina, Kaila and Chen take fighting stances, but Kaila says Mina should go, and that she and Chen could handle them. After that, Mina encounters Giu and Ray, who are surrounded by Fire Nation forces, and together, they manage to get rid of them. Ray leaves to fight Tam Mee, who is dealing great damage to their forces, and Mina asks Giu to launch her to the Royal Jet, so she can fight Mitsuki. Giu is unsure if he could get her that far, but with some help from Mina in the form of an arrow with a hook, she manages to reach the Jet, seeing Mitsuki is waiting for her. Mitsuki smugly asks what she's doing, and Mina answers that she is going to put an end to the battle by killing her. Mitsuki laughs, and the two engage in combat. The fight lasts for quite long, and Mina is able to stand her ground, but eventually Mitsuki defeats her and pushes her off the wing of the Jet. Mina is able to save herself with an arrow with and a rope, but she's in great pain and not able to move. She falls close to Kaila and Chen, seeing that Kaila's chi is blocked and that Chen is emotionally torn. However, they all think it's over and Mina says that they all failed. Chen says to Mina that she shouldn't say that, but Mina also it has been a fun time traveling with Kaila and Chen, implying death. Suddenly, a rogue Fire Nation soldier grabs Chen and shouts to his commander that the Fire Prince is here. Mina sees Chen and the rogue soldier talking to each other, and she's stunned when Chen suddenly grabs the man and burns him alive. After that, he rises up into the air and his eyes glow, and Mina concludes he's the avatar, but she doesn't say a word due to shock. Chen battles his sister for a while, but eventually turns around and starts to fight with the ground troops. They all retreat, and after seeing he's done, Chen falls on the ground, unconscious, with Mina still watching in utter shock. Time in Kein Forest Settling In After the battle, Mina and the others wait until Chen awakens. When Mina sees him, she runs up and hugs him. As they try to calm Chen down and talk to him about what has just happened, he becomes very irritable, and eventually leaves. Later, Mina and the others discuss Chen's Avatar abilities, in which the entire conversation is heard by Chen. Later that night, Chen has a dream in which Yin Lee and Avatar Aang appear to him and discuss his Avatar abilities. When Mina and the others return to a more optimistic Chen, Mina smiles at the sight. A few days later, when Kambi's mother Marisolla appears, Mina is surprised by Kambi's fear and, just like the others, argues with her after she decides that Kambi must leave Kein Forest. They are all then thrown out of the window, but are happy when they hear Kambi still stays in Kein Forest. When Ray , Chen and Giu are off for Chen's Waterbending lessons, Mina and Kaila are utterly bored, and Kambi decides to do about it. He first takes the two girls to the archery range, where an ex-Yu Yan archer is practicing. This man, Arrow becomes Mina's new teacher, and, although he doesn't say a word, makes Mina do a very advanced move the whole day long repetitively. At the end of the day, Mina can almost do the exercise perfectly, but Arrow is still not happy. Then, Kaila, Chen, Ray and Giu appear, which causes Mina's first lesson to end. Mina then asks to Kaila and Chen how their lessons went, and they respond they did quite well. Adventures Within After Chen is kidnapped by Mitsuki and Quanlee, Mina and Kaila enlist the help of a psychic to find him. The psychic leads them to a large building on an island crossed between the Spirit World and the mortal world. They find Chen slightly bruised and alone in a metal room. Mina and Kaila escape with him, destroying the building where he was contained with blasting jelly. They are stopped in their tracks by Quanlee, though she allows them to pass, which surprises Mina as well as Kaila. Mina and her friends leave the island as smoke rises from the large building, where many soldiers lay dead. A few days later, when Ray, Giu, and Kambi leave on an important trip, Mina and Kaila are forced out of the palace and need to stay in a small uncomfortable hut. After being consistently tortured by Kama, Chen begs Mina to switch places with him (she takes care of the elderly Kama; he stays in the hut with Kaila). Mina refuses, as she knows the old woman is much worse than the small hut, until she realizes that leaving Chen and Kaila alone would enhance their chances of finally becoming a couple. Mina slyly leaves, though when she arrives at the palace, Kama is no where to be seen, having left the Rebel City while Chen was away. Kama returns, however, with Ray, Giu, and Kambi, whom she saved from Yi. Mina is both shocked and relieved upon Kama's return. When Chen asks Kaila out, both Mina and Ray are ecstatic in bringing the two of them together. They set the entire date up, and are successful until Kambi's nephew admits he loves Kaila. Saito, however, eventually decides he instead "loves" the Meijing sisters, and goes to find them. Upon seeing Kaila and Chen leave, as well as Ray beat up Giu, Mina happily decides to go to bed. The next day, Mina is called over to Kama's room, where she finds the old woman very ill, apparently with Purple Fever. When Kambi says that the only cure can be found in Roki Forest, Mina, along with Ray, Giu, Chen, and Ray, readily volunteers. They depart the next day, and Kambi bids them a temporary farewell. Conspiracy of Kein Forest Unfortunately for Mina and the rest of Team Rebel, Mitsuki, Tam Mee, and Quanlee enter the city under a fake rebel persona immediately following their departure. As Mitsuki begins her conspiracy, Mina and the other members of Team Rebel begin to become irritable and tired on their long journey, with little to no water or food to satisfy their empty stomachs. Matters are made much worst when a man named Gian shows up at the scene, revealing that he was the one who had Mina taken to the Fire Nation Detention Facility. Mina is shocked, though she does not at all take Gian seriously when he says he is going to apprehend her. Gian, however, has a secret weapon against her: thirty highly skilled bodyguards. Horribly outnumbered, Mina and the others still fight, though it is not long before Chen, Ray, Giu, and Kaila are all captured. Mina takes matters into her own hands, and, instead of fighting the bodyguards, attacks Gian instead. Afraid of being killed, Gian orders his guards to stand down. Chen and the others are released, and they immobilize the guards. He begs Mina to spare him, and she complies, saying that he was the whole reason she met her current friends. Instead, she pins him to a tree. A day after the battle, the team finally reaches Roki Forest. Mina and the others are furious, though, when they learned that Kama only had a cold, and that she thought they were the same things. Mina is clearly furious, though Kama is unable to see the difference. As the team prepares to return to the forest, Kama departs, saying she wants to return to the Spartan Islands. Mina is upset at her departure, though she is unable to convince the old woman not to leave. When Mina and the others return to the city, they are shocked to see that neither Kambi nor his officials are present. Still unbeknown to them, Mitsuki has arrested Kambi and all of his advisers by holding Kambi hostage, releasing the imprisoned Fire Nation soldiers, and by stealing the city's master-plans. They are even more shocked when they spot a small armada of airships heading toward the palace, led by Yi himself. Mina, Chen, and Kaila run out of the palace, while Ray and Giu try to find Kambi (to no avail). Mina and the others finally realize what is going on when he sees Mitsuki running up the palace stairs. Thinking they have Mitsuki cornered, Mina, Kaila, and Chen prepare to apprehend her and end the conspiracy. Mitsuki is able to manipulate Chen into attacking her, though, by stating that she had Quanlee killed in order to capture Kambi. Chen charges at her without thinking, and Mitsuki is able to hit him straight in the chest, shooting him back to Mina and Kaila. Mina is terrified, and tells Kaila to stay with Chen, while she takes on Mitsuki herself. Mina is able to stand her ground against Mitsuki, and with her new and improved and skills, is able to pose a threat to Mitsuki. She nearly kills Mitsuki with an arrow, though Tam Mee kicks it away. Mina eventually finds herself outnumbered when Quanlee and Yi also show up. To Mina's luck, however, a group of rebels shows up at the scene, and Mitsuki briefly focuses her attention on them. Mina, Kaila, along with Ray and Giu (who have escaped from Quanlee's dagger trap) use the opportunity to escape on a river boat for Chen's sake. Mina, with Momo in her arms, looks out to the city one more time as the boat leaves. She begins to cry as a Fire Nation flag is hoisted above the palace. Personality Despite being a slave, Mina always was a strong, self confident girl who would always stand up for her and others rights. Unlike the other slaves, who had given up hope a long time ago, Mina knew that someday, she would have a chance to escape, and when that moment happened, she would take it. As she always said to herself, she was "the only one with hope". Because of her will to be free and her self confidence, Mina often got in trouble and was punished a lot. Despite all this, she kept a strong spirit. However, this spirit was broken by the life in the Fanon:Fire Nation Detention Facility, which was even worse then her life as a slave. She became depressed and all of her former attitude left her. When Kaila rescued her, she finally gained something she never had: a friend. Her spirit came back, and when she heard Kaila's stories about Team Avatar, and the different rebellions, she knew she had to succeed in what Aang and his friends had failed in: save the world. After she gained Kaila as a friend, she became much more sensitive, and always felt miserable when letting someone down, and hated having to leave people behind. Abilities Archery Mina began practicing with a self-crafted bow when she was a slave at Zula Island readying herself to escape. Her archery skills grew over the years, and when she escaped, she could easily take normal Fire Nation soldiers on her own. But, as she soon experienced by fighting Princess Mitsuki and her friends, her archery skills were useless against good Firebenders and masters of martial arts. However, her archery skills grew through her journey, mostly because of Kaila's help. This improvement was shown when she shot apples from peoples head, without hurting them. Kyoshi Revolts, Book 1: Refugee, "First Fight" Mina's archery skills also greatly develop through her journey to Kein Forest. Despite eventual loss, Mina was able to hold her own against Mitsuki for quite sometime while the two battled on Mitsuki's jet. After the Battle of Kein Forest, Mina got lessons from an ex-Yu Yan archer, Arrow, causing her skills to greatly improve. The actual improvement in Mina's skills are not shown until her second duel with Mitsuki. Though her strength is by far inferior, Mina presents a formidable opponent to Mitsuki, and is nearly able to kill her. Nevertheless, with the assistance of Tam Mee, Mitsuki prevails against Mina. Other Skills Mina is a good speaker, and often convinces people of her ideas. When she held a speech to her fellow slaves to rebel and escape, a few people thought about it, but were quickly convinced by the others to ignore her. Mina's talent of speech came in handy later, when she was in a horrible Fire Nation School, convincing the other students to leave it. This plan failed due to the Class Snitch. Mina has also shown a small skill in martial arts, also because of Kaila's trainings throughout the journey. Her acrobatic skills are shown at their peak in both of her duels with Mitsuki, in which she is able to evade multiple attacks. Non-canon Appearances Mina appears in the Clash of the Worlds special. She first appears in Part 2: Kyoshi Revolts, in which she is depicted as being slightly less optimistic and preppy, and in a mood comparable to Quanlee. She assists Avatar Mian when trying to restrain Shiungi, who causes much trouble within the city. In Part 3: The Phoenix Chronicles, Mina's boring and more depressing mood seems to disappear, and she, along with the rebels from all the other stories, are forced all over the universe through a portal, eventually ending up in the Phoenix Chronicles world. She, along with all the other rebels, is then sucked back in to the Spirit World. Mina is also a prominent character in the sequel to Clash of Worlds. She first appears in Part 1: Better World, where she finds Lee Koisho's pink sweater in the mail. Mina also appears in Part 2 briefly, following the Conspiracy of Kein Forest. She roots for Ray in her duel against Lian, and is infuriated when neither of the girls win. In Part 3, Mina is shown mainly interacting with Avatar Mian, whom she develops romantic feelings for. The feelings cary on to Parts 4 and 5, though she is rejected by Mian each time. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Main Characters